Lifeless Mode
Lifeless Mode is a difficult mode above Expert and Master Mode. Submit changes for your own boss in the comments. Non-Boss Changes * All enemies do 10% more damage. * Various waters in different biomes inflict debuffs. Corrupt water is now green and inflicts Cursed Flames when the player exits, crimson water inflicts Bleeding, and hallowed water inflicts Chaos State (takes away 1/7th of the players health.) * The player loses all of their money upon death. * Red Slimes and Yellow Slimes spawn on the surface. * Lava inflicts Burning instead of On Fire. (This bypasses the Obsidian Skull) * Instead of providing immunity to lava damage, the Obsidian Skin Potion instead gives a Lava Charm effect but for 14 seconds instead of 7 seconds. * The celestial tower enemy count is reduced to 100. * Demons have a 5% chance to drop a Guide Voodoo Doll. * Crimson enemies have a small chance after spawning in the Corruption after defeating the Eater of Worlds and vice versa. * Ice Golems and Sand Elementals have a small chance to spawn naturally after a mechanical boss has been defeated. They also have a guarenteed Frost Core / Sandstorm Core drop. * Frost Moon and Pumpkin Moon, similarly to the Blood Moon have a chance to spawn naturally after Plantera. * Ichor is 1.25x more effective on the player, reducing their defense by 25. * The Daedalas Stormbow cannot be obtained until a Mechanical Boss have been defeated. If the game tries to spawn a Stormbow before that, the player will get a Titanium Repeater. * In Doommode, the spread of the Corruption, Crimson and Hallowed is increased by 1.5x. * The Reaver Shark is 10% slower. * Chlorophyte spreads twice as fast. * Some bosses have a tiny chance of spawning after you reach a certain point. Wyvern Progression Buffs The Wyvern gets more powerful as the player progresses through Hardmode. The amount of Souls of Flight dropped also increases. * Start of Hardmode - 12000 health, 120 damage * After all Mech Bosses - 13500 health, 135 damage * After Plantera - 17000 health, 160 damage * After Golem - 19500 health, 170 damage * After Cultist - 22000 health, 185 damage * Start of Doommode - 75000 health, 450 damage Boss Spawning Eye of Cthulhu - Spawns at night. Randomly spawns after defeating Skeletron, higher chance during Blood Moon Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu - Spawns in Corruption/Crimson. Randomly spawn after defeating Skeletron. Queen Bee - Randomly spawns in Hardmode Underground Jungle. Wall of Flesh - Randomly spawns in Underworld after a mechanical boss has been defeated. Mechanical Boss - Each have a chance of spawning after they have been defeated. Plantera - Randomly spawns in post-Golem jungle. Golem - Randomly spawns in post-Lunatic Cultist temple. Lunatic Cultist - Randomly spawns in Doommode dungeon. Pre-Hardmode Boss Changes King Slime Health increased to 4620. Blue slimes no longer spawn during the fight and are replaced with a combination of Red, Yellow and Purple slimes. In Hardmode, Rainbow slimes also spawn. Spiked Purple, Yellow and Red slimes also now exist. Eye of Cthulhu Health increased to 5750. Servants of Cthulhu are replaced with Demon Eyes (that have Flying AI.) Enters second phase at 4095 health, and third at 3040. Upon reaching 1% health (57), Eye of Cthulhu's damage is increased by 2.5x. The charge attack inflicts Bleeding. Eater of Worlds Health increased to 16504. Vile Spit has 20 health, meaning it can not be instantly destroyed. Mouth constantly shoots vile spit when near the player. Brain of Cthulhu Brain has 2805 health, creepers have 325 health. This give anywhere inbetween 9305 - 12555 health. Brain is 50% more resistant to knockback and has 100% chance to inflict Weak on the player for 1 minute, 25% chance to inflict Slow, and 2% chance to inflict Confused. Brain's defense decreases slightly as the fight goes on. Queen Bee Health increased to 7450. Spawns with several Hornets at the start of the fight. Has a rapid charge attack when she's below 20% health where she constantly dashes left and right without a pause. Bees inflict Venom instead of Poisoned. Skeletron Head health increased to 13,860, hands increased to 2570. Total health is 19000. Getting hit by the head has a 50% chance to inflict Cursed, and cursed skulls increase in damage as health decreases. Skeletron will enrage if taken too far away from the dungeon. Wall of Flesh Health increased to 20,160. Hungry health increased to 375. If the player gets hit by the Hungry, their Well Fed buff will be instantly disabled. The mouth has 150 defense until the boss reaches 50% health, at which it decreases to 18. When below 50% health, the mouth will ocaisonally shoot out tons of leeches. Leeches inflict Bleeding. Hardmode Boss Changes Destroyer Health increased to 200,000. Rapidly shoots out lazers from its mouth throughout the battle. Probes spawn much more often and the body segment has 50 defense. Getting hit by the head is an instadeath. The Twins Spazmatism's health increased to 54500, Retinazer's health increased to 49,000, total of 103,500. Spazmatism has a flamethrower in its first form, and Retinazer's lazers are much faster. Upon reaching second form, Spazmatism gains a constant flamethrower and Retinazer constantly shoots lazers. When one of the two twins is downed, the remaining twin will gain 30 defense and their damage will be increased by 1.25x. Skeletron Prime Head health increased to 66,150, Cannon to 16,000, Vice and Saw to 20,300, Lazer to 14,000. Adds up to a total of 142,150. Shoots mechanical skulls like how Expert Skeletron shoost cursed skulls - these skulls have a 30% chance of inflicting Cursed. Getting hit by the spinning attack inflicts Confused. Skeletron Prime has a second phase at 40% health (26,460) at which all of his hands are healed to full health and all that were destroyed are revived. He will gain 100 defense and it will decrease by 25 every time a hand is destroyed (from 100 > 75 > 50 > 25 > 0). When all hands are destroyed in the second form, he will gain much more contact damage and will inflict random movement related debuffs. Plantera Health increased to 69300. Her attacks inflict Venom instead of Poison. The seeds in the first form have much better homing abilities. Plantera's Hook and Plantera's Tentacle have a 10% chance to inflict Confused. Upon reaching her second form, she regenerates 75% of her original health (51975). Golem The first form head has 39500 health, the second form body has 22750 health and each fist has 16250 health, adding up to 94,750 health. He will enrage if spawned outside of the temple. Along with this, the fists regenerate to full life in the second form and inflict Slowness and Darkness. Getting hit by the fireball can inflict another fire-related debuff (Shadowflame, Frostburn, Cursed Flames). Getting hit by the second form body inflicts Broken Armor. Lunatic Cultist Has 72000 health. It will enrage like Skeletron when taken too far from dungeon. The ice shards inflict random Ice-related debuffs (excluding Frozen), and the lightning orb inflicts Darkness. The clone lunatic cultists are identical to the real one, including correct health and sprite. Moon Lord big wall of text here. wip. Doommode Boss Changes Fan Pre-Hardmode Boss Changes Fan Hardmode Boss Changes